1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a tissue box cover and more particularly to a tissue box cover with a lifting device.
2. State of the Art
The use of tissue box covers are most often used for decorative purposes for creating a cover that functions as a design element and hides the function tissue box. The use of tissue box covers is common among many households. Not only do they provide a design aspect to tissues, but they often times serve to protect the tissue box from damage.
These conventional tissue box covers have their limitations, and more particularly tissue box covers that are formed of rigid material. Access to the tissues is provided by use of an aperture that extends through a top portion of the cover and allows a user to reach his or her hand into the box cover and pull tissues from the tissue box. This task becomes increasingly difficult the lower the level of tissue in the tissue box drops. The tissue box cover at this point becomes a hindrance to the user in obtaining a tissue from the tissue box.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of tissue box covers for an improved tissue box cover with a lifting device for lifting tissue within the tissue box.